United Kingdom Patent Number 1 259 121 to Leigh discloses non-ionic, cationic and amphoteric materials known generally as surfactants such as detergents, dispersants and emulsifiers as stabilizers for sodium dithionite.
United Kingdom Patent Number 262 560 to Mitsubishi discloses an amine or quaternary ammonium salt which has at least one hydrocarbon group of five or more carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,738 to Ellis et al discloses alkali metal or ammonium salts of diglycolic acid as stabilizers of sodium dithionite to retard the selfignition of sodium dithionite when contacted with moisture and/or water.
United Kingdom Patent Number 1 374 029 to BASF discloses compositions having components of a) from 60% to 95% of commercial sodium dithionite (inclusive of impurities); b) from 2.5% to 37.5% of anhydrous sodium carbonate; and c) from 2.5% to 37.5% of penta-sodium diethylene triaminopenta-acetate as stabilized formulations of sodium dithionite.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,960 to Leigh discloses an anhydrous dithionite composition rendered resistant to ignition by including in it as a stabilizer a carboxylic acid salt of a primary, secondary or tertiary amine having at least one hydrocarbon group of at least five carbon atoms.